Wandless
by haksol
Summary: There is one Viking family, the Z'ev known as the wandless and a warrior witches & wizard. It make Voldemort wish to have their magic & whoever thought the young Malfoy will fall in love with one of the wandles warrior witch. She also one of the trio best friends. (Multi pair) (DM/OC & HG/AD & HP/GD & RW/PP)
1. Book 1: Prologue

**AN:** I would like to apologize beforehand, as I'm not using Viking, instead I'm using Lontara language and this is my first attempt in HP, I wish to say thank you to both my betas **FrostFire94** and **maisey2k10.** I might change few things, so wish to apologize too. But anyway, please do enjoy it. I only claim for the plot and my OC(s). Thank you

 **Disclaimer:** I am not making a profit from writing or posting this fanfic. All cannon events belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Prologue

"Nú, hlýðir. Margkunnigr menntr, ach néiat waíse líkr onr fǫðurbróðir un faðir." (Now, be good. Learn well, do not be like your Father and Uncles.)

Around them, people calling out 'hey' and laughter could be heard at what the old woman had said to her Granddaughter while standing in the middle of the train station. Today was the day that the little one had to leave her family to learn how to control the powers she had.

"Laisatana tao ncahaqata nrarakanadamaotahakara saaida," one of the Aunties said. (Listen to what Grandmother said.)

"Taraue, tahaeya taraoubalaemaakaera," another of the aunties said to her little niece. (True, they are troublemakers.) Again, protests of 'hey' and 'not true' could be heard.

The little girl giggled at witnessing her Uncles and Aunties bickering with one another. She knew that she wouldn't be able to see them for a while after today, but she had to be strong. After all, she's a survivor and she'd promised her family that she'd be strong for them.

"Daona'ta laisatana tao tahaata ewaila ncaitacahaesa." One of her Uncles sneered at her Aunties, but she knew they were just having fun. (Don't listen to those evil witches.)

"Taraue, tahaeqa qarae ewaila sapakancana." (True, they are evil spawn.)

"Daona'ta laisatana tao tahaem;, tahaeqa sataucaka ina tahae mauda." (Don't listen to them; they're just sticks in the mud.)

"Tahaeqa daona'ta kanaonca ncahaata isa ngkauna." (They don't know what is fun.)

"Taraue, I agaraee ncaitaha yaou baraotahaerasa" (True, I agree with you brothers.)

"Taraue, I agaraee taoo." (True, I agree too)

"Maotahaera, ngkaatahaera!" (Mother, Father!)

"Enaougaha tahae laota ongka yaou!" (Enough, the lot of you!)

The girl looked on with interest, a smile creeping onto her face as she watched her family interacting with one another. She was going to miss hearing their bickering; others always said they were loud and annoying, but to her it was home.

"Laitatalae ngkalaowaera?" (Little flower?)

The girl looked over at the old man that was calling out to her. He was giving her a smile that let her know how proud he was, and she knew she could never say that she didn't want to go and just return home instead.

' _Yaesa, garaanadangkaatahaera?'_ (Yes, Grandfather?)

"I haawae saomaetahainaga ngkaora yaou, mae qanada yaoura garaqanadamaotahaera haawae saomaetahainaga ngkaora yaou qacatauqalalaya," her Grandfather said with a smile on his face. (I have something for you, well, your Grandmother and I have something for you.)

The old man called his wife, making the old woman stop nagging at her children. Both hugged their Granddaughter with everything they had, before giving her the gifts that would make sure she would always remember her family. That would remind her that they would always love her and be in her heart no matter what.

Once again, all her Aunties and Uncles came to her side, each one of them giving her a bear hug and a pep talk, saying that they would always be by her side no matter what. Right after her Uncles, Aunties and both her Grandparents had finished talking with her, the last person that haD been a hero and everything in her life, give her a bear hug as well.

"Sweetheart, remember, do not let anyone put you down. You are survivor, we are survivors and no matter what happens, we will always love you and be there for you. You hear me, my little Sigrid?"

' _Yes, Father?'_

"We might not able to see you again as we have to move. Once we've found a secure location I will send an eagle or wolf to you, okay, Honey? It is for your own safety. I hate to do this, but you need to be there and learn how to control it by yourself. I'm sorry I can't help you right now, but with the war that we have, it almost cost us your life. We almost lost you, Sweetheart, and we can't lose you. You, my little Sigrid, are my own flesh and blood, do not let anyone step on you. You hear me, little Sigrid? We love you with all our hearts. Please tell James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus that I'm sorry that I can't be there."

' _I will, Father, please be careful. I love you, Father, Grandfather, Grandmother, Uncle Ake, Uncle Egil, Uncle Einar, Aunt Dagny, Aunt Helga, Uncle Randolph and Uncle Uffe. I'm sorry that because of me we must move away. All of you must hide, while I have to go to school. I'm sorry that this is because of me, because of almost losing me. If I had never been born….'_ Before she could finish her sentence, her father stopped her with a hug and a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't. Never speak like that, you are a survivor, Sweetheart. You are my little Sigrid. Never speak of that. You are the best gift in our lives, my flesh and blood. We will do everything in our power to protect you, even from that dreadful Mother of yours. She is not your Mother, she simply gave birth to you." Her father said, giving her another kiss on the forehead.

He felt like he'd been kicked in the gut when she said such things. No child should be thinking like that. He swore to himself that he would find that woman and end her life once and for all. His own daughter should not feel like that, she should be loved, safe and cared for. She should not be tortured by that dreadful woman.

Sometimes he wondered how he had ever been in love with that kind of woman. A sister to his good friend nonetheless. Not only that, his own best friend had already said not to get involved with her, yet he didn't listen. Now, here he was, about to send his one and only daughter off to school and far, far away from him.

He was grateful to be able to send her there, but he felt like he hadn't had enough time with her, especially when he'd been fighting in war and his own daughter had to grow up much too quickly. He could see that she was blaming herself for her own existence in this world, but for him, how could he blame her? After all, she was his little Sigrid. At first, his family might not have liked it but upon seeing her beautiful hazel eyes, he can now say that they would do anything just to make sure that she would be safe and sound.

"Okaqaya, okaqaya, enaougaha ncaitaha tahaqata. Haonca daqarae, yaou maqakae mae emaotaionaqala baraotahaera!" (Okay, Okay, enough with that. How dare you make me emotional brother!)

"Paisasa ongkangka, Dagny!" (Piss off, Dagny.)

"Okaqaya, baotaha ongka yaou tancao sataopa ita!" (Okay, both of you, stop it!)

The father of the girl took a deep breath and looked around at his family and his little girl. "How about we take a picture, for our little Sigrid?" He suggested and everyone chorused their agreement.

Without wasting time, the family gathered around the little girl, while the father asked a passerby to take a picture of them. Right after the picture been produced, the father made a copy for everyone before giving one to his little girl.

"Be careful, Sweetheart. Now you better hop on that blasted train, we don't want you to be late for your first day school. We love you, Honey, good luck with your studies and no misbehaving."

' _Yes, Father, I love you too. I love all of you, and everyone take care.'_

"Bae gaooda qanada sataudaya haqarada," (Be good and study hard.)

The girl smiled and hugged her Grandmother with everything she had. ' _I ncailala garaqanadamaotahaera.'_ (I will Grandmother).

The girl was released from her hug and she went and got on board the train. She looked over to her family and waves to them. She signed something that made the whole family smile sadly, knowing she was going to be away at school for a long time.

' _I laowae ncaou, qalala ongka ncaou'. (_ I love you, all of you).

* * *

"Blimey, your tall!" A red-haired boy said, looking at the girl with wide eyes,. She tilted her head to the side.

The raven-haired boy at his side nudged him in the ribs and said, "I'm sorry about him. Is it alright if we sit with you? The rest of the compartments are full."

The girl smiled and gestured for the two boys to sit with her and upon seeing her invitation, the boys walked in and sat across from her.

"Hi, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley," the red-haired boy smiled at her, to which she replied with a smile of her own.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

This made the girl's eyes widen. So, this is Potter, the son of her father's friend? She took off her index ring, that she'd made with her father before the war in her hometown. She handed the ring to the boys, and they looked at her in confusion. She showed them where her name resided in the ring.

"Sigrid Z'ev," the boys read at the same time, before they handed her ring back.

Before the boys could say anything, a girl with bushy hair opened the door to the compartment and walked inside. "Has anyone seen toad?" she asked. The girl shakes her head in answer and noticed the that the boys did not answer.

"Oh, thank you. Hello, my name's Hermione Granger, and you must be Harry Potter. You?" she asked, looking Ron.

"Ron Weasley," he replied.

Hermione looked at the boy with grimace when she saw him eating his food.

"Pleasure, and how about you?" she asked her. The girl does the same as she did to Harry and Ron, taking off her ring and giving it to Hermione.

"Sigrid Z'ev, why you didn't you speak?" Hermione asked, as she handed Sigrid her ring back.

Sigrid only smiled as she slid her ring back onto her finger, once it was in place, she showed the trio her neck. Gasps were heard.

"Blimey, I'm so sorry!"

Sigrid shakes her head and shows them in sign language, saying 'It's okay,' but both Ron and Harry didn't quite understand what she was trying to convey.

"Does that mean 'It's okay'?" Hermione asked. Sigrid nods, seeing that Hermione's eyes glimmer with hunger for knowledge.

Before Hermione could say anything else, Harry spoke.

"Can you teach us sign language? I assume that you can hear clearly, but that scar means that you can't speak." Harry's eyes widened and he blushed bright red. He apologised for how his words had sounded, but Sigrid laughed at him and waved him off, indicating that she hadn't taken offence.

After that moment, they stayed in the compartment together until they finally reached Hogwarts, with Sigrid teaching the trio some sign language so they could better communicate and understand her.


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Sigrid looked over to the trio with amusement as they tried sign language for her sake. Even though she'd told them that they didn't need to as she still could hear them clearly, she was just unable to speak. But Hermione's reasoning was enough to make her agree to teach them.

The trio went back and forth with their sign language with Sigrid showing them how to do it properly, as Harry had just accidentally signed 'art' and 'school.' At first the trio could hardly understand it, but with Sigrid's help and patience, slowly, the trio started to get the hang of its, and to be honest, Sigrid was quite shocked that the trio picked some of the signing up so quickly.

"I think, we should stop here," Hermione commented.

Sigrid, Ron and Harry looked at Hermione with a questioning look. Sigrid tilted her head and she looked outside the window of their compartment, seeing an enchanting view of green fields, lush with life.

"Sigrid?"

Sigrid startled when Hermione touched her shoulder and looked over at her with a quizzical look. "Is there anything the matter?" Hermione looked at Sigrid with worry, but relief replaced that when her new friend shook her head and pointed to the view outside as an explanation, which also made her smile.

"It is beautiful, isn't it? But I think you need to change into your robes. I expect that we might be arriving soon. Both Ron and Harry are already changing into theirs, do you wish to wait for them to come back first?"

Upon seeing Sigrid nod, Hermione sat next to Sigrid and continued with learning some sign language whilst they waited for Harry and Ron to return from changing into their robes.

* * *

Both girls were so engrossed with their signing that they both startled when Harry cleared his throat, alerting them to his presence. "Sigrid, you can change into your robes now. Sorry for taking so long, I'm not quite use to it."

' _It's alright, you look quite dashing there, Harry.'_

Harry blushed bright red upon seeing Sigrid's signed comment and he murmured his thanks to her and Sigrid chuckled at him. Without wasting her time, she excused herself and went to change into her robes. Before leaving, she turned and asked if Hermione would like to go with her.

Hermione beamed upon seeing Sigrid willingly ask her, even though she was already wearing her robes, but it seemed that Sigrid wished for Hermione to accompany her. After all, Sigrid had already told Hermione that she was not yet used to the new environment.

To be truthful, Hermione was quite shocked that Sigrid willingly wanted to be friends with her. After all, before she had received her Hogwarts letter, no one had wanted to be friends with her. But Sigrid, she was willing to be her friend, and when Hermione rambled about her hunger for learning and knowledge, Sigrid would just smile and chuckle. Hermione wondered how Sigrid came to have that scar on her neck, she wanted to know but at the same time, she didn't want to offend her.

"Sigi, you can change in there," Hermione said, pointing out the door.

Sigrid stopped abruptly and looked over at Hermione with wide eyes, which made Hermione flush. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to call you that. I can call you Sigrid if you like. I thought having a short name would be much easier for you."

Sigrid touched Hermione's shoulder with a soft tap, trying to distract her from her babbling, which if she was being honest, she found amusing and cute. Hermione apologized for her blabbering.

"I'm sorry, you must not like it. I tend to blabber when I'm nervous. You know I can call you Sigrid if you don't like the name I called you before? I..."

Again, Sigrid tapped on Hermione's shoulder and pointed to her eyes. ' _I like it. Nobody's ever called me that outside of my family. You can call me Sigi and I don't mind hearing you blabber, you look cute when you do.'_

Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw Sigrid sign that and her cheeks turned pink.

' _Can you wait for a moment whilst I change into my robes?'_

"Sure, of course, I'll wait outside."

* * *

Sigrid looked over the clothes held in her hand and without wasting any time, she started to take off her jeans and her black t-shirt. She looked over at the mirror in front of her as she slowly mapped the scars on her body.

She took a deep breath and started to put on her new robes and uniform, but stops when she sees a tie. She wondered how to wear it. She had seen her Aunties and Uncles wearing them and tieing them up for each other, but she could hardly remember how to do it. She'd just have to ask Hermione for her help.

Before leaving the bathroom, she buttoned up her shirt and she put her hair up into a high ponytail and let her bangs hang loose. As she looks over herself, she smiled with satisfaction. She picked up her jeans and t-shirt and she folded it neatly into her bag.

Slowly the door opens, and she can see Hermione peeking around the door as if she was too scared to make eye contact with her, trying to let Sigrid keep as much of her modesty as possible. Sigrid was glad that Hermione hadn't seen her scars yet, she was not ready to let anyone see them.

"Do you need any help, Sigi?"

Hearing those words made Sigrid smile widely, oh, she did indeed need some help. Sigrid walked to Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder and started to sign that she indeed needed some help. She walked back into the room, making sure that she had all her stuff in her bag.

' _Yes I do, can you teach me how to tie these properly? I hardly remember on how to tie it.'_

"Of course."

Hermione walked into the room and she looked Sigrid over from head to toe. Her eyes turned wide as she looked at Sigrid again. With those long legs of hers, she looked like a bloody model who was wearing a male uniform and she wondered just how tall Sigrid was.

"Bloody hell, you're so tall. I will never able to reach it properly."

Sigrid's body shook with her chuckles and again Hermione's eyes turned wide when Sigrid was suddenly almost the same height as her.

' _Is this height okay with you?'_

"How did you do that?"

' _Magic?'_ Sigrid replied, while shrugging her shoulder which earned a glare from Hermione, much to her amusement. Hermione wasted no time in showing Sigrid how to properly tie her tie.

"Done, let's go back to our compartment. I'm sure both Harry and Ron are wondering why we've been gone so long."

Sigrid nodded offered her hand to Hermione, which made her look to her in confusion.

' _My Grandmother and Aunties will smite me if I let a lass walk away. Well my lady, shall we return back?'_

Hermione giggled upon seeing Sigrid sign that. "Well then, Sir, let's return back. We don't want to make the others worried, now do we?"

' _True,'_

Hermione link her hand with Sigrid's and slowly walked out, with both girls giggling at their poor imitation. As they walked to where Ron and Harry were, there was a blonde boy who looked over the two girls with frown. He wondered why the girl next to the bushy haired girl was wearing a male uniform. Yet at the same time, he must admit that she did look like a model. Even the smell that was coming from the girl was quite soothing. He wondered what year she was in, with how tall she was, it couldn't have been possible for her to be a first-year student.

* * *

"Why does it take the girls so long to get ready?" Ron grumbled.

Harry shook his head. "Girls always take longer to get ready," Harry replied.

Before Ron could say anything, the door of their compartment opened and Hermione entered first, followed by their new friend. The jaws on both boys dropped upon seeing her wearing a male uniform, though on her it looked much better. She wore a male uniform like them, but when she wore it, it looked better on her. The boys agreed with Hermione that she looked like a model.

Hearing the trio exclaim that was enough to make Sigrid feel a bit awkward and she started to shuffle around. She rubbed at her neck and nodded to them awkwardly, showing her thanks to the trio. To be truthful, Sigrid was quite awkward when someone complimented her on something, she just didn't know how to react properly.

Seeing the trio's twinkling eyes, she could tell that she would be receiving many a compliment after this, and surely, she would not be able to accept it without being awkward.

"Well then, I'm afraid I have to return to my compartment. I'm sure Neville is out looking for me," Hermione spoke. She looked over to Ron and Harry and then she turned to Sigrid. Sigrid saw the mischief glimmering in Hermione's eyes, which she returned with smile. "My apologies, Sir, perhaps we might be able to see each other at Hogwarts?" The boys startled upon hearing Hermione say this to Sigrid, then looked at each other with a frown of confusion on their faces.

Meanwhile Sigrid smiled and nodded her head .' _It is quite alright, my lass. Yes, I would be quite delighted to see you again. We shall see each other at Hogwarts. Until next time, my lass.'_

The girls bowed dramatically and started to chuckle before Hermione gave a small wave to the boys and Sigrid and left out the compartment. .

* * *

' _Bloody hell, I never thought that we would be arriving at night. Lord, my back is hurting. 'We will be arriving soon' my arse, Lord my back.'_

The boys chuckled upon seeing Sigrid' signing. But honestly, they also had back aches and none of them had thought it would take so long to get to Hogwarts. The trio walked off the train and Sigrid looked around with astonishment. She heard a male voice greet Harry and Ron called out a surprised, 'woah.'

When Sigrid looked over to Harry and Ron she felt someone come up next to her, since the war in her home town she never let her guard down, especially now that she was entering Hogwarts, an unfamiliar territory. War changed everyone in her home town, including her. She looked out of the corner of her eyes, and there was a big bushy head of hair. She knew who that hair belonged to.

She saw Hermione looking around with interest and she was obviously distracted. She grabbed Hermione's hand, causing her to give a sharp gasp of surprise. Hermione turned quickly to see who it was and she turned just in time to see Sigrid nearly falling on the ground from laughter, only being held up by Hermione's hand.

"Well, I'm glad that I bring entertainment to you, Sir."

' _Oh, come on, 'Mione, I'm sorry I startled you.'_

"Mione?" Hermione asked as she looked over at Sigrid with her doe like eyes, making Sigrid want to reach out and pinch her cheeks. She thought Hermione looked really cute.

' _Well, you call me Sigi, so I thought why not call you 'Mione? I think it's quite fair if you wish to call me that.'_

Upon seeing Sigrid sign that to her, Hermione beamed and nodded her head. Again, Sigrid took Hermione's hand and started to walked over to where Harry and Ron were. Hermione didn't take her hand away from Sigrid at all until they stepped into the boat that carried them to the castle. For Sigrid, the castle was way too huge.

' _I feel like I'm in the Batman movie.'_

Hermione chuckled and spoke to Sigrid so that only the two girls could hear "Batman doesn't live in a castle, Sigi, he lives in mansion and has a cave, not a castle." Hermione chuckleed and Sigrid rolled her eyes

' _Well that was the point, 'Mione. I didn't mean it literally.'_

"Oh, I got it. I apologize."

' _No, it's alright.'_ Sigrid smiled and held Hermione's hand to help ease her nervousness. She knew that Hermione was nervous when she held her hand tighter. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but she definitely noticed it.

She wondered how her life would turn out now that she was at Hogwarts. But what she did know was that no matter where she was, she would never let her guard down. She would make sure that she protected her new friends too.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you again to both of my betas for helping me out


	3. Book 1: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 _'Alfred?'_

"Alfred?" Hermione looked over at Sigrid with a quizzical look. But then she looked to where Sigrid gaze had landed and started to chuckle. "Why do you always relate everything to Batman?" Seeing Sigrid shrug her shoulder, both girls turn to listen to what the lady standing in front wanted to say.

As most of the firsts years were listening to what the lady was saying, Sigrid looked around the part of the cast they were standing in and her eyes landed on a blond-haired boy.

The boy was leaning on the staircase with a few of his friends. Their eyes met, and the boy straightened up as he smiled at her, she saw a glimmer of something in his eyes. It made her tilt her head slightly as she couldn't quite understand what it meant. She nodded her head towards him politely, gave him another smile before turning and looking back at the lady with the pointy hat.

The blond haired-boy beamed when he saw the girl that he fancied smile back at him but before he could call out to her, the girl looked over to the witch that was greeting the first years. He frowned when he saw that the girls gaze landed on the witch that was greeting them but only for few moments before she began to start looking around as though she was not accustomed to her surroundings.

But deep inside, he thought that she looked cute and gorgeous in her own way and he can't believe that she really did look like a model in the male uniform. With those long legs of hers and the way, she wore her ponytail too. It was mesmerizing.

"Sigrid, what are you looking for?" Hermione looked over at Sigrid, watching as her new friend gazed all around and looking as if she trying to find something around the corner of the castle walls.

Sigrid looked back at Hermione and then down as she shook her head and signed that it was nothing and that it was just a habit to look around. Somehow, Hermione didn't think that she could accept that excuse but she didn't want to offend her first friend, so she just let it be.

"Oh, okay then, well let's go, Sigrid, the lady said that we will be joining our classmates right after we go through the doors. She said that before we take our seats, we need to be sorted into our houses."

' _Oh yes, it's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, am I right? And lord, by the all-father Odin, she even said that the house we are sorted into will be like our families'_ Sigrid rubbed her face which showed her discomfort which was not missed by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They were not the only ones to notice, the blond boy saw her discomfort and started to wonder why the girl showed discomfort upon hearing that the house will be like her family. He also started to wonder why the girl that he fancied used sign language and didn't speak. He wanted to hear her voice, he wondered what her voice sounded like.

"What's the matter, Sigrid?" The trio asked, wondering why Sigrid showed such discomfort, and it was also the first time they saw anything other than a smile on her face. She tried to put a smile on her face, but it was clear that she was feeling uncomfortable regarding what was said about their house being like family.

' _Nothing at all, perhaps we shall enter into this new hellish-heaven-ish of ours, we don't know how it will all turn out, right?_ ' Sigrid took a deep breath and started to mumble to herself ' _Well, better hope it's a heaven-ish rather than hellish'_

"Hellish-heaven-ish?" the trio said in unison and look at each other with wonder.

' _Oh, nothing to be worried about, I hope. The lady with a pointy hat said that any rule-breaking and our house will lose points. Well, to be honest, I tend to find trouble or trouble tends to find me.'_

The trio looked at their new friends with shock. ' _What? Don't blame me. It's not like I want any trouble_ ' Sigrid turned around and mumbled to herself 'I guess'

"No of course not, we will never blame you, sir. By the way, the lady also said that by the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. Do you know what it is?"

' _I have no clue at all, what in the name of Odin's beard name was that?_ '

Hermione looks a little bit perplex upon seeing that sign. Meanwhile, the blond looked at ponytail girl and felt bemused upon knowing her name. Sigrid - what a beautiful name for a someone like her, victory, wisdom and beauty, just like the owner of the name.

Just before the first years and the lady walked into the room, they heard a boy shout "Trevor". Most of the student jumped and looked to where the voice came from, another first-year boy. "No! Don't step on him!" The boy shouted to Sigrid which made her blink her eyes vigorously, she wondered what did the boy mean by 'don't step on him'?

She looked down, and there was quite a big frog or was it a toad? It was huge, to be honest. The boy picked it up while looking at Sigrid, the boy looked a little bit ashamed and scared that she would do something to him for shouting at her but gave a sigh when he saw her give him a gentle smile.

' _Sorry, I didn't mean to nearly step on him. I didn't see him_ '

The boy looked confused and wondered why she was using sign language but then Hermione stepped to his side aside and explained to the boy. "She apologized, and she said that she didn't mean to step on the toad, she just didn't see him." The boy beamed at both girls and gave the girl a soft smile. "I…It's alright, by the way, my name is Longbottom, Neville Longbottom." He thrust his hand out to Sigrid, which she shook with a smile.

' _My name is Sigrid, it is quite nice to meet you, Neville. That is quite a big toad you have there, is it your pet I presume?'_

The boy frown and again Hermione explain to the boy. "Her name is Sigrid, she said it is nice to meet you Neville and not only that, she even said that you have a big toad and that she presumes to be your pet?".

Neville was about to say something but before he could, the lady with the pointy hat told them to line up and walk into the room fast as the sorting ceremony was to begin momentarily. Sigrid nodded her head and gave a polite smile to the lady, showing that she was ready to enter with everyone else.

Before the quartet could enter the room, the blond boy who was leaning on the staircase looked over to them with a smug look on his face. His voice had a weird roughness to it that made Sigrid wonder why the boy talked like that; maybe he has some sort of problem with his throat? Or maybe his tonsils?

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." While leaning on the staircase with two of his bodyguard giving Harry a look. Oh, how she wished she could smack their fat faces. She wondered what she saw in the boy. She hated it when people made a fuss about Harry Potter, can't anyone ever let it go?

The blond boy started to introduce his chubby friends, Crabbe and Goyle, which Sigrid decided to call them Crab and Gargoyle. But when the boy introduces himself, Sigrid stiffed. The blond boy was Draco Malfoy, Malfoy!

The gears in Sigrid's head started to turn as she wondered if the boy's father's name was Lucius, and if it was so, then she would have to find a way to inform her family. While she was thinking, Ron, snorted which made both Draco and Sigrid look at him. Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron, while Sigrid was about to smack Ron.

"Think my name's funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." Upon hearing what Draco said, she looked over at him with fire in her eyes, knowing that hearing those words must have hurt Ron. No, she can't hear anymore, especially when this Draco boy started to say that 'Some wizarding families are better than others' and started to say that 'you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort' while aiming his eyes to Ron.

Hermione saw her new friend's knuckles turned white right after the Malfoy boy started to say that he wanted to help Harry in knowing which wizards would be good for him and held his hand for Harry to shake.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry said and started to enter the room, Sigrid started to do her happy dance inside at Harry's reply.

Sigrid lagged behind Harry, Ron and Hermione and glared at the blond boy as she walked past. The blond boy, Draco, felt someone's eyes on him when he turned towards where it was coming, he flinched at the look he was getting from the girl he fancied. Before he can open his mouth to ask why he was getting that look from her, she started to sign to him before following the bushy-haired girl into the other room.

' _It is not your place to say who he should and should not be friend with and it is not your place to assume things about him like that. I guess that is why some of the elite never wish to be associated with the lot of you. I suggest you apologize to him but unfortunately the lot of you are too arrogant and to big headed to apologize. Am I wrong, dit svin?_ '

The blond boy looked at the girl that he fancied with a frown, he wondered what she had signed to him and why she was looking at him in that way.

* * *

"Sigi, why did you look so mad and what did you just sign at him? You signed it too fast."

Sigrid looked at Hermione and smiled sweetly at her while gripping her hand so that they kept on walking. Hermione wondered what Sigrid signed to the Malfoy boy and wondered what made her new friend give him that look and get that mad at the boy. But she let it be for now.

Without wasting their time, both girls walked fast as to not be left behind. Right after they enter the room, the girls look at the ceiling with awe, that was when Hermione started to explain that the ceiling is bewitched and how she had read it in Hogwarts: A History, and to be truthful Sigrid did know about it. ' _Yeah, I know about it, I read it too and to be honest, I just love night sky like this. It reminds me of…_ ' She stopped her signing right after that. Hermione gave her new friend a knowing look before she replied, "It reminds you of home."

That was partly true, but it wasn't just that, it also reminded her before the war. Sigrid looked at Hermione with a soft smile and a nod of her head. There was no way she would tell her new friends what she really remembers about the night sky full of stars, like the one they were looking at now.

They kept on walking until the lady asked them to wait right in front of the brown pointy hat that was sitting on a wooden stool. She could tell that the hat was going to sort them into their houses, she just wondered how. Sitting at the big table behind the lady with the pointy hat, she saw Dumbledore.

And if she wasn't mistaken, on them sitting there was one of her aunt's boyfriend was sitting there as well. She could see a few other professors sitting there as well, but she wasn't sure who they were. Sigrid was not paying much attention to what the lady was saying, she was too busy studying the professors sitting at the table. She did try to listen to what Dumbledore was saying about the Dark forest being forbidden to all the students, but then she saw how her aunt's boyfriend was looking at Harry.

She could tell that something was making her aunt's boyfriend alarmed. While he was glaring at Harry, Sigrid heard Harry say 'ouch' and then proceed to rub his lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It seems that she will have something else that she would have to tell her family.

She broke her attention away from Harry and looked back to Dumbledore, it took all her self-control to not flinch when she saw the look that Dumbledore was giving her, it was like he could tell that she had barely heard anything that he had been saying.

She didn't hear the warning he had given out, but it didn't matter, trouble always seemed to find her no matter how hard she tried to avoid it. She always managed to find her way out of trouble, although sometimes the cost was almost too much to handle.

Dumbledore continued to inform the first years about the caretaker Mr Filch and his list of banned items. He also told the whole school to remember that the third-floor corridor was out of bounds to everyone who didn't want to die a painful death, when he said that, he looked over again at Sigrid with a long look before turning and looking over the rest of the school.

Dumbledore kept looking at her like she was the one to go looking for the trouble that she constantly found herself in. It's not like she went looking for trouble, it just always seems to find her. It was like she had a big flashing sign overhead pointing to her saying 'COME TO FIND ME, TROUBLE'

Sigrid snorted and rolled her eyes as if those things will happen. She has been dealing with this since she was a child. She had near-death experience countless times, yet here she was, healthy and kicking too. Sensing someone looking at her, she looked over and saw Dumbledore giving her a heated look, looks like he saw her snort. She will have to learn how to be more secretive. Even without speaking.

Sigrid sent a thanks to the all-father Odin, when the lady started to inform them that when she called their name, they would go and sit on the stood and she would place the hat on their head, when the hat called the house they would be sorted into, they are to go and sit at their house table.

"Hermione Granger"

The bushy-haired girl walked up, trying not to show her nerves, she got up to the stool as quickly as she could and sat down. Sigrid gave her a small smile to show her some support, when Hermione saw she sent a small smile back, still trying to tell herself that everything would be okay. She sat down, and the lady put the hat on her head while she kept her eyes on her new friends.

Ron turned to Harry and whispered, "Mental that one." Sigrid overheard and slapped Ron on the arm before turning back to Hermione not paying attention to Harry chuckling at the altercation and Ron scowling at her for hitting him.

Sigrid and the first years were all waiting patiently when the hat opened his mouth and suddenly shouted out of the house to which Sigrid's new friend would be a part of for the next seven years.

Hermione hopped down and headed to her new house with a big grin on her face, showing how happy she was, that was when Sigrid started to worry that they wouldn't be sorted together. Would they still be able to remain, friends, if they were in different houses? Hermione didn't notice the upset look on Sigrid's face until she had sat down and turned to watch her friends get sorted. Hermione's smile dimmed when she saw the look on her new friends face; what had caused her friend to look so sad all of a sudden?

* * *

One by one, the student's got sorted, even Harry and Ron had been sorted. The trio was starting to get worried, but then suddenly "Sigrid Z'ev".

The trio held their breath when the hat was placed on Sigrid's head, even Draco was holding his breath. When the hat shouts Sigrid's house, it makes Draco frown while the trio shouted out with happiness, meanwhile Sigrid froze on the chair.

She had been playing with her ring on her index finger but had stopped when the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for my beta FrostFire94 for helping me out**


	4. Book 1: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sigrid watched as the students got sorted into their house's, one by one. She was wondering when her name was going to be called while avoiding looking over at the Gryffindor table and at Dumbledore. She also didn't want to look at her aunties boyfriend.

Instead, she kept her head down and played with her ring, only looking up when a name was called to be sorted. Playing with the ring reminded Sigrid of a time before the war in her hometown. It was those memories that she always kept close to her heart, the memories of when her father asked if she wished to join him doing some blacksmithing. They were the days back when she still had her voice. Before the war broke out.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

"Flamme"

"Ja, ngkaqatahaera!" (Yes, father?). Sigrid ran out from the house when she heard her father's voice at the front door. It was still early morning, but she was already awake, it was always a habit of hers and continued especially after what happened to her.

"Dao yaou ncaisaha tao gao tao tahae balaqacakasamaitaha taodaqaya?" (Do you wish to go to the blacksmith today?)

Sigrid looked at her father with wide eyes and a wide smile. Her father only laughed upon seeing his daughters gleeful face when she heard that she could go with to the blacksmith.

"I caqana gao tao tahae balaqacakasamaitaha?" (I can go to the blacksmith?)

"Ja, barnlille"

"Daida yaou barainaga yaoura daqaugatahaera tao tahae samaitaha?" (Did you bring your daughter to the smith?) A new voice came up behind the father and daughter. The father's face split into a huge grin upon hearing the voice behind them.

"Ja maotahaera. Ewaena ngkaqatahaera ncailala jaoina usa tao tahae samaitaha" (Yes, Mother. Even father will be joining us to today in the smithy)

The woman smiled brightly when her granddaughter jumped with delight when she heard that her grandfather would be joining them to the smithy. "Ncaelala, lille blomst. Dao yaou ncaisaha tao jaoina ncaitaha yaoura ngkaqatahaera qanada garaqanadangkaqatahaera?" (Well, little flower. Do you wish to join your father and grandfather?")

"Ja!"

Hearing the little girl exclaim with so much enthusiasm, they couldn't help but chuckle. Again, her father could hear a few new voices nearby. He looked around to try and find where the voices were coming from, finally spying on one of his brothers and sisters coming from around the corner.

"Ah, isana'ta sahae sao paraecaiousa. Daona'ta yaou tahainaka, Dagny?" (Ah, isn't she so precious? Don't you agree to Dagny?)

"Ja, qagaraee" (Yes, I agree)

The mother of eight children looked at her daughter with a smile and started to shake her head and chuckle softly. Slowly she leaned down to her granddaughter's level and looked into her eyes. "Ncaelala tahaena barnlille, ncae batataera haqaeva saomae baraeqakangkaqasata ngkairasata. Daona'ta ncaqanata yaou haqawae qana emapatanca sataomacahaqa qarae ncae?" (Well then little one, we better have some breakfast first. Don't want you to have an empty stomach, do we?")

"Nai! Garaqanadamaotahaera!" (No, Grandmother!)

The woman chuckled and ushered her granddaughter to have some breakfast before she headed off with her father and grandfather to the smith. "Viggo, haqawae saomae baraeqakangkaqasata ngkairasata. Yaoura ngkaqataharae ncailala caomae daoncaqa sahaoratalaya, tahaena yaou caqana gao tao tahae samatahaita, ja?" (Viggo, have some breakfast first. Your father will come down shortly, then you can go to the smith, yes?)

"Ja, maotahaera" (Yes, mother)

* * *

"Flamme, caomae. Dao yaou ncaqanata tao taraya tao maqakae saomaetahainaga ncaitaha mae?" (Sweetheart, come. Do you want to try to make something with me?) The father asked his daughter right after he had done with smithing a sword for his twin brothers.

Sigrid gave her father the towel with her wide eyes and started to grin at her father, while her grandfather started to add some cameras nearby so that he could show it to his wife and his children about his granddaughter first smiting.

"I caqana?" (I can?)

"Ofa caourasae yaou caqana, lille kronblad. Mae qanada garaqanadangkaqatahaera ncailala gauidae yaou ina daoinaga ncahaqata yaou ncaqanata tao do" (Of course you can, little petal. Me and grandfather will guide you in the proper steps to make what you want to)

"Raeqalalaya, ngkaqatahaera? I caqana maqakae saomaetahainaga tahaqata I ncaqanata?" (Really, father? I can make something that I want?)

"Ja, flamme"

Sigrid looked at her father and grandfather with her beautiful innocent wide smile that the Z'ev's loved so much. The smile was enough to make the boiling blood in the Z'ev family melt like a chocolate. Without wasting anytime, Sigrid ran back to where she sat previously and showed both her father and her grandfather what she wished to make.

"Caqana I maqakae tahaisa tancao ngkaqatahaera, garaqanadangkaqatahaera? (Can I make this two father, grandfather?)

Both adults looked at the paper that little Sigrid gave them with wide eyes. One of the pictures showed a simple ring but there was a carving on the ring, both adults looked at the carving with amazement. While the carving was a small one of just their name, but the way to carve it will be difficult for Sigrid, with how elegant the lettering was. It was the most elegant things that both the Father and Grandfather had ever seen. The carving on the outside said Sigrid Z'ev, meanwhile, on the inside, Camellia would be carved.

Meanwhile, the second picture was of a necklace, but the necklace is in a vertical plate with their little one's name, Sigrid Z'ev, meanwhile on the other side was Camellia. The adult looked at the pictures and their little Sigrid with amazement, whoever thought that their little one was able to produce such beautiful yet simple designs for what she wanted to make.

"Isa tahaisa ncahaqata yaou ncaisaha tao dao, lille fugl?"(Is this what you wish to do, little bird?) The grandfather looked at his granddaughter evenly, he wanted to if his granddaughter was able to do it. Indeed, the Z'ev family was quite crafty with their hands and ideas, but to see first-hand the pictures that his granddaughter had drawn, it was a gift that he would keep close to his heart, always.

"Ja, garaqanadangkaqatahaera" (Yes, grandfather.)

"Ncaelala, laeta'sa naota ncaqasatae qanayataimae tahaena. Mae qanada yaoura ngkaqatahaera ncailala sahaowa yaou haowa tao dao ita, bauta paraomaisae mae, yaou nckailala bae caraengkaula, daona'ta palaqaya qaraounada qanada ngkaolalaonca ncahaqata mae qanada ncaoura ngkaqatahaera inasataraucata yaou tao dao, okaqaya lille ulv" (Well, let's not waste anytime then. I and your father will show you how to do it but promise me, you will be careful, don't play around and follow what I and your father instruct you to do, okay little wolf?)

"Ja!"

"Paraomaisae?" (Promise?)

"Paraomaisae!" (Promise!)

* * *

"I daida ita! Ngkaqatahaera! Garaqanadangkaqatahaera, laooka, looka, I daida ita!" (I did it! Father! Grandfather, look, look, I did it!)

Sigrid show her finish ring and the pendant that she making. The adult chuckle upon seeing her enthusiasm. Her father starts to carrying Sigrid, while she shows her father what she has accomplished.

"Laooka ngkaqatahaera, I daida ita!" (Look, father, I did it!) Sigrid exclaim with her wide grin. The father laughs upon seeing his daughter how enthusiasm she is. "Ja, elskede. Yaou daida ita, caonagaraqataulaqataionasa, flamme." (Yes, love. You did it, congratulations, sweetheart) Right after he said this, Viggo kissed his daughter's head.

"Dao yaou ncaisaha tao sahaowa tao otahaerasa qata dainanaera, flamme?" (Do you wish to show the others at dinner, sweetheart?)

"Ja!"

"Baengkaorae tahaqata, barnlille. Haerae I maqadae saomaetahainaga ngkaora yaoura paenadaqanata" (Before that, little one. Here I made something for your pendant) Her grandfather walked to where his son and his granddaughter were standing. Carefully he took the pendant from his granddaughter and slid it on to the chain he had made for her, carefully placing it around her neck.

"Naonca yaou haqawae qa faulala naecakalaqacae tao ncaeqara" (Now you have a full necklace to wear.) Once it was secure he looked over to the clock nearby. "Ncaelala ita saeemasa ita'sa qalamaosata dainanaera taimae. Baetataera rauna qalaonaga tao haomae, gao taqakae qa sahaowaera, flamme. Mae qanada yaoura ngkaqatahaera ncailala baqacaka haomae sahaoratalaya. (Well it seems it's almost dinner time. Better run along home, go take a shower, sweetheart. I and your father will back home shortly)

* * *

 ** _End Flashback_**

"Sigrid Z'ev"

Sigrid woke up from her happy memories when the lady with a pointy hat looked over at her while calling her name. She looked around from the corner of her eyes, she could see that she was the only first-year left to be sorted.

Without wasting anytime, she took a deep breath and walked to where she had to sit to be sorted. She saw her aunt's boyfriend give her a small smile, which she returned. She knew that he normally had a stoic mask, but whenever he was with her aunt, she could clearly see that he enjoyed their time together. Sometimes when there were spending time together, her aunt would ask for Sigrid to join them as well.

Because of the time spent with her aunt's boyfriend, Sigrid had become interested in potions. Her aunt's boyfriend had taken the time to teach her potions. Not only that but at a young age, she was able to produce a rare potion which only her family was able to use. She then went on to create the wolfsbane potion, which she gave to one of her uncles, she also gave the potion to her aunt's boyfriend.

She looked over to where Dumbledore sat, he gave her a small smile and nodded for her to take the hat. Again, she took a deep breath and sat on the chair while the lady with the pointy hat, placed the talking hat on her head.

"Ah, right, Sigrid Z'ev. I see that you have been through quite an ordeal when you were still a baby. No child should have had to taste what you have been through" Sigrid snorted internally, no, no child should have suffered through what she had. But it had already happened, she needed to get on with her life, but she would never forget what that woman had done to her. Not even in a million years.

' _Perhaps you should just keep on going with the sorting, I don't mean to be rude. But I don't wish to remember that moment. If you do not mind, I wish for you to never speak of that certain memory of mine, to anyone. Ever._ '

"Ah, I do apologize young Z'ev. It seems you are quite intense, just like any other Z'ev that I have met. If you wish to not speak of that memory then I should apologize for seeing it. Let's start the sorting."

Sigrid thanks the hat with a soft smile, she didn't hear the boys and girls 'aww' at her. Meanwhile, her aunt's boyfriend rolled his eyes internally. He knew that little Sigrid's smile can melt anyone like melted chocolate, even himself, and if he didn't stay strong, she would be able to get to him as well. Lord save him, just seeing his witch and her niece smile is enough to make his stoic mask melt like chocolate.

Meanwhile, on the Slytherin table, the blond boy who fancied Sigrid felt his heart melt when he saw her smile. How he wished he was able to keep seeing that smile on his. Even better, he wished he could be the one to make her smile.

"Hmm, it seems that you have a love of learning new things and of exploring new places. Perhaps the Ravenclaw house is for you? But you are also loyal to your family and friends but at the same time, you have a Slytherin mind as well. The Z'ev is always cunning and at the same time also brave and have the courage of Gryffindor like many of the Z'ev family. Such complications."

Upon hearing those words from the hat, Sigrid snickered. ' _Then perhaps you need to take into consideration the problems that always find me, no matter what I do. Perhaps that will help you see what house will suite me best._ '

"Hmm, I think I know which house"

Sigrid was waiting patiently while playing with her ring, again she drifted to her happy memories. Before she was able to fully picture and remember when she had shown her family the ring and necklace, she hears the hat shout and the hand that was playing with the ring on her index finger froze.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Did the hat just say what her house will be? She looked over at everyone with a comical look on her face, that is when the lady with pointy hat ushered Sigrid off the tool and in the direction of her house table. "Go on, my dear. Go to the Gryffindor table"

Again, Sigrid blinked vigorously, she walked to the table and sat next to her new friend, Hermione. Her new friend could see that she was still dumbfounded at what had just happened, she could also see that she was still distracted as she started playing with the ring on her finger again. Hermione thought that she must be lost In memories of her family, but she let it be. Seeing how Sigrid was acting, Hermione could tell that they were happy memories.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for my beta** **FrostFire94**


	5. Book 1: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

A hand waved in front of Sigrid's face, making her blink vigorously. She looked over at her new friends; clearly, they were worried about her too. ' _Sorry_ ' Sigrid looked around the table to her new friend, ' _So I'm a Gryffindor then. So what's next? 'Cuz if they ask us to do something, they will have to wait, my stomach can't and I haven't eaten since this morning. '_

"Why didn't you say so? I could have shared my food with you. Now I feel like an arse for not giving you any." Ron looked at Sigrid curiously but he still felt ashamed for not offering her anything.

"True Sigrid, we would have shared our food with you." Even Harry looked a little bit ashamed for not offering her anything to eat. If he was still at his _**mama**_ house, he was sure that Mr and Mrs Liam would have smacked him on the head for being so inconsiderate. Mr and Mrs Liam have become his parents, instead of his biological aunts family. He was quite grateful for having Mr and Mrs Liam in his life.

Sigrid cringed upon remembering how Harry and Ron devoured the sweet stuff. Lord, she might like sweets but not to that extent. Hermione saw Sigrid cringe and understood. "I'm sure she is not as interested in sweet things as you guys are."

"Impossible, everyone loves sweet things."

Right after Ron said this, Sigrid held her hand high which only Hermione, Ron and Harry saw and knew what it meant. ' _Well, I do tend to avoid sweet things. Especially the ones that the two of you devour like you have been raised in a piggy barn'_

"Hey, that's rude and how can you hate them?"

' _What? I'm telling the truth, I don't hate it, but I also don't love them. I prefer something less sweet like a dark cocoa. Perhaps eighty-nine per cent of cocoa'_

"It's the same. You hate it." Ron argued which made Sigrid roll her eyes. ' _As I told you, I don't hate it. I just don't love it. There is a difference between hate and dislike. Hermione, do you want to explain to this pinhead the difference between HATE and DISLIKE?_ '

"Gladly!" Hermione looked at Ron with her head held high and started to explain the difference between dislike and hate, much to his dismay, while both Harry and Sigrid start to chuckle upon seeing and hearing Ron's discomfort.

Sigrid was about to sign something but was interrupted by the twin redheads. "Hi, my name is Fred and next to me is George. We are Ron's brothers." Sigrid looked at the two brother's and nodded her head in acknowledgement but then start to sign. ' _No, you're not Fred, you're George and next to you is Fred._ '

The Weasley brother's frown at each other but its Harry who is the one who explains what was going on. "She said that you're actually George and next to you is Fred." The twin grin but then looks at Sigrid in wonder. This time it is George who the one is asking. "How did you know that I am George and he is Fred?"

Sigrid looked at the twins again with her head tilted to the side in wonderment, ' _I have twin uncles and my father is one of the triplets. I think I can clearly know which one is who, after all, I have a lifetime of practice with them, and I can clearly see something that no one else can see._ '

Before the Weasley twins could say something, she was glad that Ron was the one who explained it to his twin brothers. "She has twins uncle and her father is one of triplet's, that's why she can tell who is who, and she also said that she is able to see something that no one can." The twins frown, both raise a single eyebrow in question at Ron. "What? Don't ask me, I just translate it. I don't know what it means."

Both Hermione and Harry look at Ron incredulous, while Sigrid rolls her eyes. "Why do you use sign language?" Sigrid looked over to where the twins are and tilted her head.

"Well, if you're a witch how do you say the words?"

"You can't just wield the wand just like that, right Freddie?"

"True. You need to say the words as well, right Georgie?"

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at the twins in horror. How could they be so mean? Upon seeing Sigrid's emotionless face, the trio started to cringe and not only that, the trio started to feel some type of aura that they couldn't describe. It was scary but they could tell that the aura was not aimed at them.

Meanwhile, on the professor's table, both the potions master and the headmaster heard clearly what the Weasley twins said to the young Z'ev. The potions master wished that he could do something that would make the twins regret what they had said to his witch's niece, how dare they speak to the young Z'ev like that. Both he and his witch have been researching how to bring the young Z'ev's voice back, but they always hit dead ends.

Dumbledore looked at his sister-in-law's grand-daughter with sadness. She should not be treated like that, it's not her choice to be how she is. Upon seeing her aura and magic shift, he knew he didn't need to interfere, he also knew that if his wife was not in a coma, she would have already been on her way to the Gryffindor table to smack the twins on their heads.

Not only that, he knew that his adopted sons and his daughter will make the Weasley twins life miserable. Not only them, even the Marauders will turn the Weasley's life upside-down. Before he can say anything, both Dumbledore and Snape flinched when they saw what she signed to the twins.

Sigrid took a deep breath and gave a long sigh. ' _Dear Freyja, please allow me to borrow some of the patients that you have obtained_.' The trio looked at each other with a frown, wondering what she meant by that but before they can say anything, Sigrid started to sign again.

' _So let me get this straight. Just because I'm unable to say a single bloody word, then that means I'm unfit to be a witch? I deemed not worthy to be a witch, is that it? Well, I guess your tiny little bird brains can only handle knowledge about pranking and nothing else. Here is a newsflash for you; whether I can speak or not, it is not for you to decide if I am or if I'm not, worthy of being a witch. If magic shows that I am fit to be one, then I will. Just because I'm unable to speak that doesn't mean I'm not fit to be a witch. There are so many things that you don't know about me or of the wizarding world as I do. I suggest, before you speak of things you don't understand, try to remember what world you live in and try to remember that the wizarding world is full of wonders. There are so many things that you don't know. Do not assume that everyone is as ignorant as you are. '_

Both Fred and George blink vigorously, not understanding what she had signed to them. When the trio saw what she had said, their eyes widened. The words had cut them deeply, especially Hermione. Without wasting anytime, Hermione explained to the twins what was said, it made her feel better to see how ashamed the twins were for what they said.

At the professor's table, both Snape and Dumbledore looked at the young Z'ev with pride. Proud that she was able to defend herself and not show just how deeply hurt she was by what the Weasley twins had said to her.

The young Z'ev could be blunt when she wanted to be and she could cut people deeply with just her words. Seeing how the Weasley twins looked, the two professors could clearly see just how badly the young Z'ev's words had cut them.

"We're so sorry, we didn't mean too.." Before Fred and George were able to finish what they wanted to say, Dumbledore informed everyone that the feast was to begin, which Sigrid was thankful for.

Well, she guessed she should probably meet with grand-Dumbledore, thanking him for his perfect timing on starting the feast. She also felt she needed a scolding because of her words.

Lord, she might be related to Dumbledore but she was totally not Dumbledore-proof.

Right after the food appeared on the table, she looked at all the food with longing, Lorde, she so hungry, but she was too nervous to eat. She should listen to what her family said, but she was too nervous about her new environment.

Without wasting her time, she grabbed whatever she could get her hands on that looked good. But before she even took a bite, she heard Harry ask Percy who the teacher was, that was talking to Professor Quirrell. She knew who Harry was asking about and pointing too, and before Percy can answer, Sigrid signed to Harry.

' _That's Professor Snape._ ' Both Percy and Harry looked at Sigrid. "I'm sorry, but I am not sure what you just sign," Percy said to Sigrid. When Sigrid turned to Harry with her head tilted, Harry explained to Percy that Sigrid was telling him the name of the professor.

"How do you know about him, Sigrid?"

' _He is known as Potion Master, and my father has been studying here. Of course, I know about it and not only that, but he has been helping me out too._ ' Both Hermione and Ron stopped eating when they saw that Sigrid sign that the potion master had been helping her out.

"Helping you with what?" Hermione asked and slowly put down the silverware. Sigrid was watching Hermione use the silverware since she had started to eat, and to be honest she thought that Hermione would suit one of her adopted uncles.

Sigrid saw how the trio looked at her, even Percy was wondering what she was 'saying' to the trio and she glad that the trio understood without her having to explain it all. "Did it work?" Ron leaned in to ask, she was thankful that only the four of them were able to hear.

Both Hermione and Harry saw Sigrid eyes turn sad but only for a moment, which made them wondered if the flicker that they saw just a light or if she truly was sad.

Sigrid gave a small shake of her head, showing that it was still not proving fruitful and before the trio was able to ask any more questions, Sigrid started to eat the food off her plate again, showing that she was done 'talking' about it for the moment. She was thankful that the trio took the hint and stopped asking questions.

As she quietly ate her food, she saw Ron about to take another chicken leg when suddenly, a few spirits sprang out from the table and other spirits enter the room. This made Sigrid and a few others stop midway while eating their food.

Hermione saw that Sigrid had stopped midway, with her mouth still open and with food still in there. Slowly Hermione leaned over and pushed Sigrid's chin up, closing her mouth, causing Sigrid to startle and look over at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile and mischievous twinkle in her eye, Sigrid frowned at her while nodding her head in reply.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Both Hermione and Sigrid look over at Percy when they heard him greet the spirit that had just sprung out from the table.

Sigrid frowned when this Sir Nicholas replied that his request to join the Headless Hunt had been denied, again. Not only that but when Ron called him Nearly Headless Nick, it made Sigrid start to turn around to look at this Sir Nicholas. Sigrid could clearly hear her neck cracking, which she ignored, and then the scar on her neck start to burn like lava had been poured on her flesh and bones. Again, she ignored the pain.

"Nearly headless. How can you be nearly headless?" Sigrid groaned internally when she heard what Hermione had said. Lorde, yes Hermione can be cute, but right now, she was sure that Hermione would not like what Sir Nicholas was about to do.

Right after Hermione asked, Sir Nicholas grabbed the top of his hair and started to pull, but his head didn't come off, still attached by a bit of skin at the side. Seeing this caused Ron to scream, Hermione closes her eyes to avoid seeing any more and Harry cringe. Sigrid looked over with little interest, yet internally rolled her eyes and ignored Sir Nicholas before finishing her dinner.

* * *

After dinner, all the new first years that had just been sorted were told to follow their house prefects to their house dormitories. On their way to the dormitories, the prefects showed the new students the moving staircases and the portraits before stopping outside the Fat Lady.

Upon hearing the Fat Lady ask for a password, made her think of her study, where she needed to remember only a few points, and then everything became somewhat clear to her and she understood what she needed to do. When she heard the password, she thought to herself, ' _What in the name of Odin's' beard is a password like 'Caput Draconis' for the Gryffindor common room?_ '

She knew the meaning of it, head of a dragon, but she never thought that someone would use it as a password. Her brain starts to run a thousand miles per hour. She started to wonder if someone interested in a constellation and lunar to have used ' _ **Caput Draconis**_ ' as the password or maybe they thought it sounded catchy or is it because of the meaning behind it or because it's quite unique or something?

Seeing that her prefect is Percy Weasley, the serious looking Weasley, she stopped her train of thought. If the prefect is Percy then it is not impossible that he would think of something unique and quite educational, typical Percy.

When the first years gathered around the common room, Percy informed them that the boy's dormitory was on the left upstairs while the girls were on the right. Thank Odin's beard, it's not that hard and thankfully their belongings already been brought up too.

It would have been bloody hell if she had to go back to the train to get her belonging, Odin and Merlin have mercy on her soul if that had happened.


	6. Book 1: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

It was midnight and all but two students weren't asleep. One was a first-year boy, sitting in his dorm room, looking out the window with his owl sitting next to him to keep him company. The other was a first-year girl, she was sneaking out of the common room, trying to work her way to Dumbledore's office without being seen.

As the young one arrived, the two gargoyles guarding the headmaster's office eyed the first year who was approaching, waiting to see if she had the password. Only, this young one had the ability to be able to make the gargoyles move away from their post and approach her. Although they still had to wait for the password to allow her entry.

When the gargoyles saw the password, the gargoyles moved back into position and opened the doorway that led to the Headmasters office. The young one steeled herself and walked into the office, "Sit down, Sigrid." Sigrid jumped and looked over to where the voice came from.

There he was, her grand-Dumbledore, sitting at his desk, doing his work. Again, she steeled herself and sat down across from her grand-Dumbledore. He wasn't the only one there, her Aunt boyfriend was there as well. As she looked up at her aunt's wizard, she let out a long breath when she saw his smile. She knew that meant that she wouldn't be lectured by him, thank Odin's beard, that meant one down and one to go. Odin and Merlin, please have mercy.

A deep sigh was heard by both Severus and Sigrid and it was enough to make Sigrid sit straight. "Sigrid, my dear." Dumbledore looked at his sister-in-law's granddaughter with a twinkle in his eye. But when Sigrid who saw that twinkle, she slowly back away as if Dumbledore was going to do something to her.

"I must say, my dear, you had a sharp retort back there. But perhaps you should have minimized what you said. I know you feel a bit offended, but I do not blame you for your outburst, but just think it needs to be minimized just a little bit."

Hearing that Dumbledore wanted her to minimize what she was saying made her mad. _'That's not fair grand-Dumbledore. You want me to minimize what I say, why? Stop being honest? No, I will not minimize what I am going to say. I will tell the truth, yes my truth might hurt, but it's much better than telling lies. It's as if I'm a mere a bug in this world. Where do I belong grand-Dumbledore? Do tell me! Am I not fit to be a witch just because I don't have a voice or a wand! You know well that having a wand is like poison to me and my families but especially to me. Me!'_

Dumbledore sighed with defeated, he knew that little Sigrid was telling the truth and he couldn't even avoid it. Her truth might hurt but she is not someone who would tell lies. "Yes I do know my dear, and you do belong in the Wizarding world, just like your family and I will never think less of you, my dear. You are family no matter what. You're fit to be a witch whether you have a voice or not. Whether you have a wand or not"

' _Then do tell me why I should minimize it. Do tell me the truth, both of you know well that I hate lying and worst of all, being lied too._ ' Sigrid looked at Dumbledore and Severus with a frown. Severus saw her take a breath, for others it would have appeared as if she was breathing normally, but he knew how his witch's niece was. She was trying to keep her anger as low as she could as she didn't want an outburst of magic.

Sigrid's magic is unlike any kind of magic that anyone has ever had in this century. It is one in a million, she is ,after all, born from a wand witch and wandless wizard. This fact alone is enough to make her one in a million and not only that, her magic is rare and needs to be more controlled than a wand witch and wizard.

H er magic was already growing much faster than any child. Since she was a baby, her magic kept on growing and it was because of Sigrid's rare magic that her mother wanted to send her to Voldemort. He was glad that Victor, or Viggo, was able to find his daughter fast enough. Lord help them all, if Victor and his family had arrived late at that time. He was sure that his witch's niece would not be here, sitting on the chair right front of Dumbledore, while Dumbledore was advising Sigrid to tone down.

Severus snapped his gaze to the little Sigrid when he heard what Dumbledore said to her. "Remember my dear, try to minimize it. I do not want you to be offended, but sometimes your words can be much more hurtful than any knife or dragon's teeth. There are some times that you may use your sharp words but there are also times when you need to be gentle as well. Do you understand, my dear?"

Sigrid's shoulders slumped and she gives a deep sigh. _'Yes grand-Dumbledore, I shall minimise it. But when I think I should, and I make no promise, not to be quite so aggressive in giving people advice that might make their ears ring like they never have before.'_

"Yes my dear, I didn't ask much about it. Now, do tell me. Have my sister-in-law and brother-in-law said anything?"

Sigrid's ears perked up hearing about her grandfather and grandmother. Without wasting any time, she took out the letters from her sweatpants pocket. Two letters from her grandparents to grand-Dumbledore and two letters for her aunt's wizard.

"Thank you, my dear. If I'm not mistaken, Severus wished to speak with you too?" Dumbledore looked to his right, where Severus had been standing throughout the conversation with his sister-in-law's granddaughter. Without wasting time, Severus stepped to Sigrid's side. "Come, remove that oversized sweater and let me check it."

Sigrid didn't need to be told twice what he meant by that, and slowly she removed the sweater, which only left her in her sweatpants and black tank top. She knew that her aunt's wizard needed to check her neck and throat, so to ease his work, she tied her hair into a high loose bun.

Both Dumbledore and Severus' eyes turned hard and cold upon seeing her torso and hands full of scars from what that woman had done to their little Sigrid. They even knew her lower part was also full of scars.

To be truthful, both men had shed tears when they saw and heard their little Sigrid screaming and bloody when they rescued her from that god forsaken woman. Merlin helps them to get that woman thrown into Azkaban as soon as possible. As long that woman is alive, they knew that their little Sigrid's life will always in danger.

Severus ran some diagnosis charm's on Sigrid to check over her neck and throat to make sure that there were no complications. But when he came to her throat, he sucked in a deep breath and looked over Sigrid with a hard look. Dumbledore looked over at Severus with curiosity and started to wonder why Sigrid would not look Severus in the eyes.

It was rare for Sigrid not to look into someone's eyes. "Is there something you wish to tell us, my dear?" Dumbledore looked at Sigrid with softness in his eyes. When it came to her health, Sigrid always tried to make sure she didn't worry any body and kept a lot of things to herself.

But when it came to other things, and even other people, she prefers that it is all out in the open. She'd much prefer for someone to get straight to the point with her, and of course, give a good reason if something had to happen or anything.

Sigrid could be as patience as a saint but sometimes she also can be the devil itself.

' _It's nothing grand-Dumbledore_ '

"Oh yes, nothing is when your throat feels like hot molten lava. Don't tell me it's nothing. Now tell me, when did it become this hot?" Severus growled while Dumbledore pinched his nose.

Merlin the Z'ev stubbornest could make even the Gryffindor's run out of their galleons, especially this young Z'ev. Her stubbornest matched the Marauders and any Gryffindor that he had ever met. Even his witch was not this stubborn.

"Now, tell me and your grand-Dumbledore, Sigrid!"

Sigrid flinched when she heard Severus getting mad, it was rare for him to be mad at her, except when it came to her scars and the pain she felt in them. ' _When Sir Nicholas sprang out from the table and I turned to look at him."_ A shallow sigh and a 'thank Merlin' could be heard.

Hearing those words was enough to make Sigrid hate that she had to live with this and that it made her feel so useless. A hand gently touched her chin and slowly Severus tilted her head upward so that he could gently apply cream to her throat and neck, it always amazed him how the cream soaked into the neck like her skin was a sponge for the cream.

"See, it's not that hard, to tell the truth. Here is some cream for you. You can put it on without needing to come here or to my rooms, but come to me if you need more, alright?"

' _Can you teach me, uncle?'_ Severus blinked at Sigrid with a dumbfounded look. When he saw Sigrid getting ready to do her puppy dog eyes, he braced himself, he didn't want to fall for those eyes. He had, had enough in his lifetime of those eyes, his witch did to him when she wanted something from him.

M eanwhile, Dumbledore was looking at Severus and Sigrid with twinkle a in his eyes, seeing little Sigrid do the puppy dog eyes; it reminded him of his wife in St Mungos', still in her coma. His daughter was taking care of his beautiful wife. Even though his wife was already around a hundred years, but she still looked as if she was thirty-seven.

Maarina Dumbledore nee Laran, the love of his life. He looked at the pictures that sat on his table, he could see how she was holding his daughter Fiona, there were 5 boys by her side, looking at the camera and waving at him. The boys, even though they are adopted, they are his son nonetheless.

He still couldn't believe that his wife was able to make half of the Slytherin's love her like she was their own mother. They had lost their twins when that man had sent that curse to his wife, but that will not make him abandon any of his children, he knew that even if she was in a coma, she was dreaming of their kids. She will always make sure he would take care of their children. He prayed every single day, that his wife would one day open her beautiful eyes.

"Fine, I will teach you!" Severus huffed and looked at Sigrid with a glare while Sigrid gave a wide grin, showing that she had won in making her aunts boyfriend teach her to make something.

"Now, now. Sigrid, I think you should go to sleep, after all, tomorrow is your first day of classes right?" When Sigrid heard that, she hurried to get her sweater back on, before hastily kissing both Dumbledore and Severus and running out of her office with a goodnight thrown over her shoulder on her way out the door.

"How's the research going?" Dumbledore looked over at Severus. A deep sigh came out of Severus while he flopped down onto the chair where Sigrid had been sitting. He held his face in his hand, feeling defeated about the results that kept coming out.

"Still negative. We're still unable to return Sigrid's voice." Severus' voice cracked a little bit. Slowly, Severus felt a soft hand resting on his shoulder.

" It's alright, min elskede. We will try again." The soft voice spoke, Severus knew that voice and only one person has that voice, the voice that was able to sooth him so easily. His witch, the aunt of little Sigrid.

"Dagny."

"It is true Severus, we can research it again."

"True. We have to have some hope, my love. What uncle says is true, I'm sure we will be able to find a cure for my niece and I will always be there. Please don't keep this burden to yourself, my love. You only add more wrinkled to your forehead and it only makes you look older than you really are."

Severus chuckled upon hearing his witch. "Are you implying that I'm no longer able to hold your heart witch?"

"Hmm, maybe." Dagny looked over Severus with seriousness but then crack a smile. Freyja, why can't she be serious with this man? Before Severus could retort, Dagny looked over at her uncle Dumbledore and started to stand, with her hand held on her hip and scowl on her face.

Even Severus was able to know what his witch was about to say with that pose and body language, "Uncle Dumbledore, do you know what day it is today?"

Dumbledore blinked at his niece, wondering what she was talking about, "Whatever do you mean, my dear?"

"Odin's beard, Uncle, today is you and your wife's wedding anniversary for Merlin's sake. I don't care if Aunt Maarina is still in a comatose state, but do you know that they still able to hear you? You should be there right after the students are asleep."

"Merlin, I had forgotten. Thank you my dear, I shall go to St Mungos', thank you for reminding me, my dear."

"You most welcome, uncle."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please do enjoy. Wish to thank you to my beta once again. Thank you FrostFire94, thank you so much. Do review**


	7. Book 1: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Love, did you just say that today is the anniversary of Dumbledore and mama?" Severus looked at his witch with wide eyes. He didn't know that today was Dumbledore and Professor Laran's wedding anniversary.

"Ja, my love." Dagny looked over Severus with a calculating look, before starting to smile upon hearing him refer to her comatose aunt as a mama. It was quite a shock when half of Slytherin started calling her mama; this happened whenever a Slytherin was around her aunt. Not only that, even with combination class'. Some of the Slytherin's would call her mama, which obviously her aunt didn't mind been called at all.

Not only that, her aunt even took four boy's in as her adopted son's. Two of them still were with their families but from what she heard, the boy's families were not exactly family of the year. Her aunt took another boy as her adopted son and this time it was a werewolf. Right after she took the five boys into the family, she received the news that she was pregnant.

At first, the boys were afraid that one day her aunt would abandon them, just like their families abandoned them, but of course, her aunt would never abandon them like that. Her aunt loves the boys like they were her own. Even the children in Slytherin at Hogwarts, she thought of like they are her own children. In fact, she had always called them her own children.

"You still called her mama, even after all this time. The Slytherin's really do love her like she is their mother."

"Of course I do, she is the kind of mother that I always wished to have and it's the same for most the Slytherin's. Not all the pureblood's are able to have what she had given had them, Dagny." Severus muttered, standing while still holding his witches hand.

Dagny looked up curiously but stood up nonetheless. "Perhaps we should return to my rooms. I have been missing you for quite some time." Severus replied cheekily which made Dagny chuckle as she nodded her head. "Then we should return to your room fast. We don't want to be caught by Minerva now, do we?"

* * *

Sigrid sat down on the couches in front of the Gryffindor common rooms fireplace, taking out a picture of her family. The people in the picture started to move and look at her intensely. The only way she could communicate with her family, other than the Floo network or by owl, is through the pictures.

Which only the Z'evs were able to do. Without wasting time, Sigrid started to sign everything that she knew to the picture, knowing that her whole family would know what was **'said'** , well, all but her Aunt Dagny, as she could feel her aunts aura in the castle.

Aunt Dagny must have come to remind grand-Dumbledore about his own wedding anniversary. Grand-Dumbledore tended to forget his own special moments, but when it comes to the Hogwarts special moments and events, he never forgets, not even one.

"Are you sure that Malfoy is there, little one?" Her uncle Ake looked at her intensely, as if he was trying to calculate something.

' _Yes uncle Ake, he is there. Well, his son is._ '

"And he is being quite rude to the youngest Weasley boy." This time it was her uncle Einar trying to ask a question, only to be interrupted by her uncle Randolph. "But, who is starting it all?"

"I'm sure it's Weasley."

"Well, aren't you friendly with them, Egil?" her uncle Uffe winked at her uncle Egil which earned him a scowl.

"What are you trying to imply Uffe? I'm not being friendly, I'm just being reasonable. The Malfoy boy wouldn't give that kind of retort if someone hadn't been rude to him first. For example, I guess the boy snorted at the Malfoy boy. Correct me if I'm wrong, Flamme"

Sigrid blinked her eyes vigorously, she never expected her uncle Egil would hit a bullseye on the first go. Slowly, she nodded her head and signed that her uncle Egil was a hundred per cent right.

"Sigi, did you just say that the boy gave you a look?" her aunt Helga asked. Sigrid knew why her aunt Helga asked that question; she enjoyed listening to the Z'ev males yelling about how Sigrid was too young to date.

"I guess you should return to your room, Flamme. Tomorrow is your first day of class. You need to head to bed, honey." Viggo said while glared at his sister. No way would he let his daughter be with that Malfoy boy.

"Come on Viggo, I'm sure the boy just has a crush. Look at our Sigi, isn't she the cutest. I'm sure most the boys will have a crush at her at some point." Helga tried to look innocent, but on the inside, she is laughing hysterically at the look of irritation on her brothers face, while thinking about his daughter with a boy. Ever the protective father.

"By the way, do any of you know where Dagny is? She hasn't returned from seeing Uncle Dumbledore." Again Helga asked her brothers and this time it was Randolph who replied with his cheeky smirk on his face. "Oh, I'm sure she with Severus. Lucky bastard."

"Randolph, we didn't know that you were into incest. Mate, you need to check your brain." The two of his triplet siblings replied, but before anyone else could say anything, Randolph replied while rolling his eyes "Dude, I didn't mean it like that. I mean come on, I do love our siblings and I do respect our siblings and all. But let's be honest, I'm proud of us and Severus is one lucky bastard for having one of our sisters as his own. I mean, come on, Dagny is quite a good potion mistress and hell one of a famous doctor in the muggle world. He is one lucky bastard. But don't get me wrong, just because he is one lucky bastard, that doesn't mean he won't get hexed or anything by us. Especially if he hurts her."

The male Z'ev's started to grin wolfishly upon hearing what Randolph said, while Helga rolled her eyes and mutter 'boys'. "Well, I guess I can accept what Randolph said and let it be. But honestly, it is our duty as the male Z'ev's, to make sure that the man you choose is suitable for you and will be able to make you happy. That's what brothers and uncles do." Ake said, winking at his niece, making Sigrid giggle.

* * *

Slowly she opened the door to her dormitory, trying not to wake Hermione up. Again, she looked at her watch, thankful it's not electronic, instead of using a battery. Both her aunts and uncles told her that technology will not able to be used in the wizarding world.

She was thankful that her dorm-mates were already asleep, including Hermione. Thank Odin and Merlin, or she was sure that her new friend would keep on asking where she had been, and Sigrid didn't want anyone to know that she was related to grand-Dumbledore.

As soon as the door was closed, she ran to the bathroom before she went to bed. She opened the bathroom door and jumped when she saw Hermione standing there with her arms crossed. Dear Freyja, she wasn't ready to enter Hell yet.

"Where have you been?" Hermione whispered, making sure not to wake their other dorm mates. "I woke up and went to the bathroom, when I noticed the time and that you weren't in bed, I was worried. Where have you been?"

Oh dear Odin and Merlin, could this bushy haired girl be any cuter? It was a weird feeling, knowing that someone outside of her family was worried and cared about her. Hermione was still waiting for Sigrid to answer, but seeing Sigrid's wide eyes, she realised that she was still in shock at seeing Hermione standing right outside the bathroom door.

"Sigrid?" Hermione waved her hand in front of her friend's face, trying to brake Sigrid out of her shock. _'Yes?'_ Sigrid blinked vigorously and looked at Hermione with a frown. "Where have you been?"

' _Ah, in the common room. Still not used to the new environment. I needed sometime to process what happened today. I was trying to control my up and down emotions.'_

Upon seeing what her new friend had signed, Hermione relaxed. Guess she could not fault her new friend for that. After all, Sigrid had already told her that she wasn't used to or all the comfort in the new environment. She also knows that Sigrid wasn't all that impressed with what the Weasley twins had said to her earlier.

"Guess you can't be faulted for that. But tomorrow is our first-day class, don't want to be late on the first day."

Hearing that tomorrow is the first day of classes, was enough to make Sigrid perk up. Seeing Sigrid perk up like that, reminded Hermione of a dog getting excited over something.

' _What is our first class tomorrow?_ ' Sigrid looked at Hermione with her head tilted. As she had been in Grand-Dumbledore office, she hadn't had a chance to read her timetable.

"It's transfiguration class is first in the morning." Hermione looked at Sigrid when she rubbed her face. "What's wrong?" Hermione frowned, this is the second time that Sigrid showed her discomfort. ' _I hate mornings. I'm not a morning person._ ' Hermione put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Do you want me to wake you up in the morning?"

' _No you don't have too. But if I'm still asleep when you ready to head to breakfast, you can wake me up. Don't worry, I'm easy to wake up._ ' Sigrid reassured Hermione when she saw her eyes start to twinkle. She might hate mornings, but her body had already become an automatic alarm for her to wake up at the same time every single morning. And once she was awake in the morning, she couldn't fall asleep again until night time. All because of that woman.

Hermione lit up hearing that, moving aside as Sigrid headed to bed and Hermione headed to the loo, before going back to sleep herself.

* * *

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" a sing-song voice can be heard. Sigrid knew this voice meant danger, so she kept running.

"You can run but you can't hide. Do you hate me, darling?" Sigrid didn't reply, no matter what, Sigrid wouldn't reply. She stopped running and hid behind a wall. Slowly, carefully, she tried to peek around the corner, but there was a face right there.

Before she is able to react, a hand grabbed her neck, strangling her. "I found you." The woman said, giggling like a maniac with a wide grin on her face. Sigrid could tell that something dreadful was about to happen.

Sigrid tried to loosen the woman's hand on her neck, but it was no use. Sigrid's eyes widened when she saw what was in the women's other hand. A muggle power tool, a cordless drill.

"Ah, you've seen it. Do you know that the muggle uses this to make their life a little bit easier in their chores? Especially in repairing, making furniture and so much more." The woman starts to push the speed switch, causing the drill to make a horrible whirring sound.

While the women were playing with the speed trigger, she looked over at Sigrid, "I wonder if I could fix you using this? Muggles use it to fix their broken items, I wonder if I could use it to fix you." The women pushed the speed trigger again, pushing the drill bit into Sigrid's shoulder. Sigrid started to scream, making the women laugh at the pain she was causing.

* * *

Sigrid woke up with sweat all over her brow, taking a deep breath she looked at her watch. It was still early, and she was grateful that no one else was awake yet. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone knowing about her nightmares. As it was early, she figured that she would have a shower before anyone else got up, and get ready in her uniform for the day.

Less than twenty minutes later, she was finished getting ready for the day, and her book bag was ready to go. She looked at her watch, seeing that there was about another hour before everyone would be awake, she laid back down on her bed, thinking about what might happen throughout her first day of classes. Before she knew it, she was asleep again.

"Sigi, wake up," Hermione said while shaking Sigrid's shoulder. To be honest, Hermione was startled when she woke up to see that Sigrid was asleep in her uniform and robe.

Slowly Sigrid's eyes open up, she rolled to her left, and before Hermione could say anything, Sigrid ended up on the floor. By Odin's beard, it hurts to fall down from a bed, but the pain makes Sigrid wake up quickly.

Without wasting her time, Sigrid picked up her bag and walked out of the dorm room door, making Hermione walk after her in amusement that Sigrid was trying to ignore.

* * *

Sigrid leaned into Hermione's side, while Hermione was finishing her breakfast. Sigrid had already finished her breakfast much faster than Hermione, yet Hermione was still looking at her new friend with great amusement on her face. ' _What is it?_ ' Sigrid's patience was growing thin when Hermione wouldn't say anything about why she was holding her laughter in.

"Your hair"

' _My hair?_ ' Hermione nodded and handed Sigrid a mirror. Upon seeing her reflection in the mirror, even Sigrid started to laugh at herself.

"It seems your hair is much more ridicules than mine in the mornings."

' _That seems to be true_ '

Sigrid handed the mirror back to Hermione, before trying to tame her hair and make it more presentable, by tying it into a ponytail, just like how she had it when she entered Hogwarts yesterday.

"Where are Harry and Ron? We have to head to class in a few minutes." Hermione looked across the Gryffindor table, but there was no Harry and Ron.

' _Have no clue, but perhaps they are just not breakfast people._ '

Hermione nodded her head as to agree with Sigrid. After all, there are some people out there that don't eat breakfast. Once Hermione had finished breakfast, they both headed straight to their first classes of the day.

* * *

Hermione and Sigrid looked over to the woman, who was known as Professor Minerva McGonagall, who would be teaching them all they needed to know about the subject of Transfiguration.

She is thankful that there was a seat for her next to Hermione. Once she was settled, she looked around the classroom and noticed the Malfoy boy sitting at the table in the back corner.

The Malfoy boy had been looking at her from the time they enter the class until now. While they were sitting eating breakfast, Sigrid could feel that someone had been watching her, but she resisted looking around the great hall. She had a feeling that it might have been Malfoy, but she wasn't sure.

One thought wouldn't leave her alone though; why, by Odin's beard and Merlin's marble, did he keep looking at her? Did she have something on her face, clothes, or her hair? The boy tried to smile and wave at her, but Sigrid ignored it and turned back toward the professor, starting to take notes.

She didn't see the frown on the boy's face and she didn't want to know why the boy frowned at her, so she just kept taking notes. As she was writing her notes, she watched her Professor turn into her Animagus form, a cat.

Before she could start her notes again, the door to the Transfiguration class opened with a loud bang. There were the boys that her and Hermione been talking about at breakfast. She tried to ignore what the Professor was saying to both the boys while she was making sure she hadn't missed any of her notes.

"Next time, do not be late Mr Potter and Mr Weasley."

"Yes, ma'am." Both boys replied with their heads down, as they went to the only empty table that was left.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you and please do enjoy. Thank you again to my beta FrostFire94**


End file.
